More Then A Year
by Gure-dono
Summary: Chichiri ponders on his loveless life at the imperial pond while everyone is at a festival having fun. He thinks and thinks until he's droven to.... sadly walking through the streets, he heard a scream...
1. Forgetting And Regretting

Chichiri walked outside and walked even slower to the pond.

He wasn't going to fish; he just wasn't in the mood today.

In fact, he wasn't in the mood for anything at all really. Something had him in a slump.

The others offered to join him in the festival today, but he just replied with a weak smile and a soft tone, "No thanks, no da." And walked off to the doors.

Chiri sat down on the rock he always sat on when he fished, scooted to the edge, and looked at his reflection in the crystal blue water.

To do so, he took off his mask and gazed into the pond, all most memorizing. He sighed silently. He was the only Suzaku warrior in the palace, and he was the only one who didn't have anyone to love.

That hurt his heart. "I have no one to love anymore… I lost my fiancée… and the only woman I knew who I believed would possibly love me; I left…" he mumbled to himself sadly, gripping a stone in his right hand violently.

He loosened his grip, pulled his hand in front of his face and opened his hand. "Why can't my heart be as strong as a stone?" he asked thinking about it. Then he laughed. "If it were, I would be Nagato."

Then something about Nagato reminded Chichiri of his "girlfriend". Did she know he was a celestial warrior? His heart raced. Would… would that be a lie? That he never told her? But… when he was around her, he never felt the need to tell her. It was like she all ready knew he was. And was comfortable with it.

He smiled. She never had any problems with him, did she? She was all ways smiling. Or with a one faced expression. If there was one time, and one time only when Chichiri had seen her confused, it was when he had kissed her once, softly on the lips, only for a second, and made her blush, too.

But the sad thing about her… that Chichiri could remember was the fact that he forgot her sweet voice. He could remember her perfectly to a 'T'… except her voice.

He closed his eye and tossed the rock in the pond, making a deep plunking noise.

"Sir Chichiri," a maid walked up to him, "You look thirsty, would you like something to drink?" she smiled lowering a tray to his eyesight

"Oh... thank you." He smiled grabbing the glass of water and taking a sip of the ice-cold liquid.

The maid nodded and walked off

He sighed. Why was this paining him so right now? He had forgotten about her months back, so why were his thoughts haunting him now?


	2. Searching

It was later that night when the others had come back.

In fact, it was sunset when they came back.

Chichiri when inside long ago to take a nap, a bath, and then wait for the others to come back and tell him about their day. Of course, he expected nothing but talking and laughing from his friends.

He sat on a random couch, in his chibi from on his back somewhat off the couch.

Just then, he heard a door open and he transformed into his human form still in the same position but, he had a blank look on.

"Chiri! Buddy, ya still here!" Tasuki yelled in

"Yes, Tasuki-kun, I'm right here, no da." Chichiri sighed.

"I got ya somethin'!" he laughed kneeling down.

"Really?" Chichiri's heart warmed up. "Thank you, Tasuki-kun." he sat up. "But, you didn't have to, no da."

"I just felt like it, Chiri, ya know, since ya missed the festival and all." Tasuki smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He placed something heavy in Chichiri's hands

"What is it no da?" Chichiri opened his hand. "Oh, wow Tasuki-kun, thank you." He smiled and added a laugh.

Tasuki just laughed back. "I'm going ta bed." He yawned. "I ran everywhere today…"

"All right Tasuki-kun, I'll let the others know, no da." Chichiri smiled and patted Tasuki on the shoulder

"Night, Chiri."

"Goodnight, Tasuki-kun."

Chichiri walked out side, waiting to see the others. But… he didn't. "Is the festival still on?" he wondered. "The sun is going down… they should be back soon." Somewhere deep in his heart, he began to worry.

Just as Chichiri finished that thought, a maid started to pass by him. "Miss," he called. "If anyone asks where I went, tell them I went into town, all right?" he said quite seriously

"Yes, sir Chichiri." She nodded and walked off.

Chichiri grabbed his kesa, staff and hat, and then he was off to wander the streets. For one, to find his friends, and two, he needed to get out sometime tonight. Why not now?

Normally, Chiri preferred to take the streets that no one, not even thugs, would like to take. Why? Because he like quite walks when he was alone. He was able to think better then.

Though, he liked to be with his friends as well. And he could think fine with them around; it was just the strangers he couldn't stand. So he took the dark, shaded path. And disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

To let you all know, I'll be trying to add a new chapter (one page) everyday to pace myself.  
No,I don't own Fushigi Yugi. And forgive me for not stating so in my other stories. I'm Trying to get a Dragon Knights one up... I just need to get the juices flowing up top here... (hits head) Ow... I guess they all ready are flowing... HEY! I CAN SEE IT TOO! Adios. 


	3. To Worry And To Act pt1

I don't own FY, but if I did, Chiri-chan wouldn't have had such a sad life! o.o Ahem, anyway, moving on!

* * *

Chichiri walked down the winding road, thinking and looking around for a way to the festival. 

He sighed. Why did he leave? He was just going out because his heart was weighted down by the thoughts of the woman. Not because he wanted to find his friends.

He wrapped his kesa around him as the wind kicked up.

He shouldn't have left; the others would have been back soon anyhow. If Tasuki were tired, the others must have been worse. "Did they stay at an inn?" he asked as he stopped walking

Boy would Chichiri have felt stupid if they did. Walking out for nothing. Well, not for nothing, but a small something.

"Why me, no da?" he sighed as he looked up into the stars. He scanned the sky for his constellation hoping to see his partner's next to his own.

There was a legend. It was old, and about the celestial warriors stars and how it was connected to their life force. It was a short story, in a story type anyway. All celestial warriors were picked to be so because something in their lives was going to go wrong, causing them to change greatly. Each warrior is connected to one another, and to their star. If they died, were murdered, or something else to cause them to loose their life, their star would disappear until they were reborn once more. Perhaps under another god, or under the same one again. But that was rare; to be born under the same god twice.

And Chichiri was worried when he didn't see his partner's star next to his. He took off his mask, thinking that his mask was blocking his view. Sadly, he was wrong. And he felt his heart drop all the way to his abdomen and tears form at his eyes.

There's… no way…. He thought to himself as he held the tears back.

This drove Chiri to a small spell of depression. He walked down the streets, his head hanging and eyes closed.

Well, at least until he heard a scream.

* * *

Yo, everyone! Sorry about this chapter, I should have been posting C. 4. butI had to go to U of M and dad wouldn't let me on the computer to write this one, sorry. So, everythings going to be a day late. Gomen, all. Anywho, Yeah --;... so, review please! Adios! 


	4. To Worry And To Act pt2

Here we are people! A nice Langthy chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

That got Chiri's attention quickly! His head snapped up and heart throbbed in his chest

And being the handsome, caring, and loving sage/celestial warrior he is—he felt the need to help out who ever it was.

Dashing down the streets and hitting many things with his feet, he tried to follow the screams. "Sounds like a woman…" his breathing began to become pants as he caught on five minutes of hard running and dodging. As Chiri had gotten closer to the people, he could now tell that it was one woman, and what sounded like three different men. "Bastards…." He thought—that was, until he hit a wall that was engulfed in shadow. "OWWW! DAMMIT NO DA!" he shouted as he sat on the ground, rubbing his nose.

And then he listened around. The voices sounded incredibility close to him, and he was in a dead end! And then, he thought, "There must be other alleyways next to me!" And he laughed. "Blonde moment…!" alas, his hair was blue.

He listened once more, and the woman sounded to be an adult, roughly mid twenties he guessed. And the men sounded to be in their thirties. It angered Chichiri to think of three older men trying to—what he perceived as rape.

Nevertheless, Chichiri stood up quickly and stood silent again, guessing where the voices were originating. They sounded to his right, but in fact were to his left no thanks to echo's and space. So, Chiri jumped up to his left, gripped the top of the wall, and hoisted himself over to the other side, landing on the ground, kicking up dirt.

"The hell?" the three men looked behind themselves to see a man with a golden staff.

"What's going on here…?" Chichiri asked in an unearthly tone taking off his mask. His body was in the shadows, much like everything else. The only things that illuminated in the light were Chichiri's eye, cheekbones, his white shirt, the golden staff and the rings.

The men didn't show. Their clothing was all dark—unable to show in light. "Just merely showing this beautiful woman around the town." One answered in a deep tone

"Making her run?" Chichiri countered noticing the woman's panting, coughing, and wheezing.

"Whadda want buddy?" the youngest asked pulling out a sharp knife.

"Surely not a fight, sir. Purely answers." Chichiri answered with a slight smirk and pulling up his staff in defense—also ready for any attacks. "Why do you bother this woman? Is it your spouses aren't keeping you interested? So much so that you allegedly "need to help someone at work", "a night out with the guys" or "some fresh air"? So you've lied to the one you once loved? What kind of man is that? I bet you're the type who beat your children." Chichiri pulled out that ungodly tone once more.

"Maybe so, but at least we don't look like a freak." The older man chuckled.

"I'll ask you once sirs, leave now." Chiri said calmer

"The hell we will!" the youngest threw his knife at Chichiri—aiming for his head

Chichiri sighed and leaned to his right—missing the knife's blade by an inch. "I asked you once, you leave me no choice." He said as Tasuki might have said if he were bored and was given orders—slurred and in one really big sigh, eyes brows raised.

Regardless, they fought, and Chichiri won. He merely hit the men at the base of the neck, rendering them motionless. He stood scratching his head. "What? It's over?" He looked down at his feet. "You go out to have an affair and you can't even fight." He sighed and slipped on his mask

"Thank you…" came the soft murmur from the woman who was placed on some crates

Chichiri turned around to see her. She looked weak, and tired. He tired to smile back. "It's no problem, no da."

Her head dropped, shoulders slumped, and she began to fall to her left.

"Miss…?" Chichiri asked as she fell faster. "Miss! No da!" Chichiri jerked and stopped her fall. He felt her fore head. "You're burning up, no da!" he gasped.

Chichiri leaned the woman up against himself and dropped his hat over their heads.

Chichiri—after landing on the ground safely, looked around—whipping his head to the left, behind, in front, and then to the right. "**So I end up fifteen feet away from the palace, no da!**" he said angrily running over to the palace and running past the gates, then running up the stairs and down the hallways. "Mitsukake!" Chichiri yelled. "Mitsukake, where are you! I need you're help!" Chichiri ran into the main room, whereas everyone was standing, except Hotohori.

"Chichiri? What's wrong?" Hotohori asked

"It's a long story, but I—" Chichiri looked down. "She needs your help! I just need a physicist…"

"What the hell happened?" Tamahome asked

"She's as thin as a stick!" Nuriko said gasping

"Follow me, Chichiri." Mitsukake said in a low tone

Chichiri nodded and followed. As did the others wondering what Chichiri was doing with a woman…at night…beaten up…

"Lay her down here." Mitsukake rolled up his sleeves pointing to a bed

Chichiri nodded again and set the woman down.

Mitsukake looked over the woman. "What's wrong with her?"

Chichiri shrugged. "She has a fever… and looks thin… it worried me…"

Mitsukake smiled. "I'm sure she'll thank you once she's up again."

The monk laughed and scratched his head smiling.

Once more, Mitsukake looked over the woman. He checked her pulse, and it was fast. She had a fever indeed. Her temperature was high and she was sweating. "Chichiri, get me a bucket water and a washcloth."

"Alright." He took his leave to get the items

It was an hour later… everyone seemed to somehow get involved in this. Most concerned or curious. And Chichiri was pacing out side the door frantically, hands behind his back and heartbeat fast.

Mitsukake came out of the room unrolling his sleeves.

"Well!" they all asked one with a 'no da'

"She has a fever, is malnourished, weak, feeble, and has a couple of scars and open wounds here and there…" he paused to see worried faces. "I expect… within three to four days a full recovery." He then smiled. "Of course, that will have to be up to his highness."

All eyes were on Hotohori who was trying to balance a writing brush between his nose and upper lip. He cleared his throat and removed the brush. "It's fine with me. I wouldn't want to reject a wounded woman who needs help." And smiled sweetly.

"But where will you sleep, Mitsukake no da?" Chichiri asked

"We do have another room. After all, I did house the celestial warriors." Hotohori smiled

Everyone went to bed, and had a deep sleep. Well, everyone except the blue haired monk. He didn't sleep all that soundly. Chichiri tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to drift into a peaceful slumber. But he couldn't. So, Chichiri wrapped a robe around himself and walked to Mitsukake's room to check in on the girl.

He opened the door slowly as not to make a noise. He stepped half way in and saw that the girl was sleeping on her side, the moonlight lit from her mouth to her waist, showing what her regular—healthy figure should have been.

Chichiri smiled somewhat sensing that she would be just fine. He walked into the room and strode silently to the side of the bed. He brushed her black hair out of her face. And leaned against the wooden bed frame. He slumped—stretching his body out, legs bent yet away from his body, he laid his head down on the bed and just smiled. "It's… so nice to see you again, no da." He grabbed her hand and fell asleep.

* * *

So, whadda think? This one took me a while, actually! And I must say I'm very proud of it! I was a little wary about some of the details, but I think it turned out quite well! **_Review please!_** Adios! 


	5. Remembering To Feel pt1

This Chapter is short, but I wanted it this way, so, enjoy!

* * *

Chichiri smiled somewhat sensing that she would be just fine. He walked into the room and strode silently to the side of the bed. He brushed her black hair out of her face. And leaned against the wooden bed frame. He slumped—stretching his body out, legs bent yet away from his body, he laid his head down on the bed and just smiled. "It's… so nice to see you again, no da." He grabbed her hand and fell asleep.

It was the next morning when Tasuki was the first to wake up. And he went to go find Chichiri so they could go shopping. He searched the entire palace, and no sign of Chichiri. So, he finally checked the celestial warriors rooms. And he finally got to Mitsukake's room. There he saw Chichiri sitting on the floor somewhat and a girl in the bed. That raised Tasuki interest. "Chiri…?" he called

Chichiri snapped out of his sleep and stretched—falling on his back on the floor. There he saw Tasuki's shadow covering him. "Morning, Tasuki-kun no da." Chichiri said delicately smiling happily

"The hells wrong with you man! Sleeping with a woman ya don't even know!"

Chichiri raised his eyebrows. And then he laughed. "I know her, Tasuki-kun, and I didn't sleep with her, I slept next to her no da." He answered softly, smiled again and took a deep breath in

"Yer a freak…" Tasuki sighed out.

"Ya, I know," Chichiri laughed. "What are you doing up anyway, Tasuki-kun? It's early for you no da."

"Don'tcha 'member, Chiri?" Tasuki asked. "We were chosen ta go shoppin' this week."

"Oh… I forgot all about that, Tasuki-kun, I'm sorry no da." He laughed

"How can **_YOU_** ferget anythin', Chiri?" Tasuki asked partly amazed

"Because it's happening again, Tasuki-kun." Chichiri smiled

"What's happin'?"

"I'm falling in love all over again, Tasuki-kun." Chichiri said in a hushed tone. "But don't tell anyone, ok, no da?" he laughed

Tasuki looked down at Chichiri surprised. Chichiri was falling in love again…? But… he thought Chichiri said he wouldn't. But he is…?

* * *

Ok, Review please! Adios! 


	6. Remembering To Feel pt2

I like this chapter . It shows a simi-soft side of Tasuki!

* * *

Tasuki looked down at Chichiri surprised. Chichiri was falling in love again…? But… he thought Chichiri said he wouldn't. But he is…?"Well, we have some where to be don't we Tasuki-kun?" Chichiri stood up smiled as he walked out the door with a stretch 

Tasuki shook his head and followed after the monk slowly, all most like dragging his feet. It was about fifteen minutes when the two were completely dressed and ready to head out to the market. Chichiri was still smiling and Tasuki was wondering if it was really right for a person to be smiling that much for that long in one day alone. But he shrugged that off and thought it was all in good in heart. "I mean… Chiri's falling in love again!" he smiled slightly and laughed

"And what has Tasuki-kun smiling today, no da?" Chichiri asked Tasuki as they stepped outside into the courtyard.

"Seems like such a happy day, don't it, Chiri?" He asked still smiling

"Yeah, no da." Chichiri smiled at his young friend as they looked at the path ahead of them to see the girl awake, dressed, and looking into the imperial pond

"Sahori, what are you doing up?" Chichiri asked, briskly walking up to her. "You're supposed to be in bed no da…"

"Sahori?" Tasuki thought lowering one eyebrow and raising the other

Sahori turned her head towards Chichiri slowly and—no surprise—with an absent stare.

"See…? You're unconscious, you don't even know what's going on…" Chichiri paused to help her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed no da." He wrapped an arm around her waist and started walking into the palace again. "I'm sorry, Tasuki-kun, I can't go, I have to watch over Sahori… she night wonder off again no da."

"No, you gotta go with me, Chiri, I won't remember what ta buy! Hell, I donno what's gonna happen when I have to bargain and loose my temper!"

Chichiri smiled. "Then hold on Tasuki-kun, I'll wake one of the maids and tell her to watch Sahori for me. All right? No da?"

"Thanks." Tasuki laughed somewhat relieved

Chichiri came back outside with a sigh and Sahori still clinging next to him. "None of the maids are capable of watching over her no da!"

"Why's that Chiri?" Tasuki asked

"Because all of them are drunk or sleeping! I don't want to leave her with someone like that no da!" Chichiri paused. "I have no choice but to take her with us, Tasuki-kun, I'm sorry no da…" he said sadly

"No problem, Chiri, the more the merrier!" Tasuki laughed

"Right no da." Chichiri said in a lackluster tone, unlike what his face was showing.

"I've done it again…" Tasuki kept thinking as the three walked through the fairly empty market place

"Well… we still need to get…" Chichiri looked down on the piece of paper. "Some herbs for Mitsukake… and… Tasuki-kun..!" Chichiri said loudly stopping and starring at his friend with trivial disgust. "I thought was had an agreement on your sake consumption no da!"

"I didn't write it!" Tasuki said as he began whistling an innocent tune.

"I know you're writing when I see it, Tasuki-kun!" he paused. "It's so sloppy and it's at a slant… you wrote it this morning, didn't you, no da!"

"But it's been a month and two days Chiri!" Tasuki complained

"No, it's been a month and ONE day, hasn't it, Tasuki?" Chichiri questioned. "I could smell sake in your breath last night when you gave me the gift you got me!" he paused. "I'm no fool, Tasuki-kun, you had at least two bottles of sake last night at the fair, didn't you no da?"

"One and a half…" Tasuki corrected.

"Not to include our deal was for **two months** no da."

"But…"

"No buts, Tasuki-kun, yes, you have gotten better over the months that I've been monitoring you, but you still have the urge to drink like that, and your young body can take it right now, but it's not healthy to drink so often like you have when we first met. There is a thing called water Tasuki-kun, you may not be able to swim in it, but at least you won't drown drinking that." He chuckled at Tasuki's inability to swim and ability to drink. "I've never had any sake in my life, and you've shaved of at least two to three years to your life, Tasuki-kun. A drink is good once and a while but not every night. You have to be considerate about this issue here, Tasuki-kun. It's apart of my duty as a celestial warrior to watch out for everyone's health. It may sound like Mitsukake's job, but he's the one who heals us. And he can't give out years to give back to you Tasuki. I'm just trying to watch out for everyone, and you're a big concern. You've been drinking too much and it's concerning to everyone, Tasuki-kun. I swear, if Sahori knew the situation too, she would agree… and so would everyone else. We just want what's best for you no da."

"I know Chiri…" Tasuki kicked up some dirt

"…" Chichiri looked at his friend with thought. "Tasuki-kun… is there something that bothers you no da?"

"It's like a habit… kinda like breathin…."

"And you're saying I took away your air? No da?"

"Well… yes and no… just a habit."

"Apart of your chemical being… all right Tasuki… you can have a small bottle of sake once every month and a half starting to day, no da." Chichiri sighed

"Yer the best, Chiri!" Tasuki smiled

"Yeah, yeah, no da…" Chichiri laughed believing how soft he was to his friends. And then he felt a tug at his shirt from the main direction of Sahori. "What is it, Sahori?" he asked in a soft voice Sahori's head turned down the street as she pointed in the same direction. And Chichiri smiled as she did so. "So you remember no da…"

She nodded, still not speaking.

"Come on you two… we should get the last two things and head back to the palace, no da." Chichiri continued to walk on with Sahori still stuck to his side.

"Oh sure, leave me behind!" Tasuki took on a fast pace to catch up

* * *

For some reason... I've had Chiri say "Tasuki-kun" a lot... and I've just noticed that.And no people, this isn't a yaoi story... I think that I like the sound of "Tasuki-kun"... and there's the fat that I like honorifics! Anyway, Review please! Adios! 


	7. Remembering To Feel pt3

This one was short for what it is.. but I have a rason for that! Be prepaired!

* * *

"Oh sure, leave me behind!" Tasuki took on a fast pace to catch up

"Then hurry up Tasuki-kun!" Chichiri laughed as he made his way to the stand with the herbs

Chichiri spent twenty minutes bargaining with a merchant before saying "Then I'll take my business somewhere else," and then the merchant gave into Chichiri's bid. After such, the three went walking around, looking at nothing in particular. Just the amazement of nature and life. But what from Tasuki collected, Chichiri was having a blast just holding onto Sahori and walking around with her, 'something', Tasuki thought, 'Chichiri must have missed out on.'

Chichiri took a deep breath in and out. "Well, we should get back to the palace now na no da." He said smiling at his friends.

"Ya sure, Chiri? I mean it's such a nice day and all." Tasuki smiled

"I don't want Sahori to get sick, with her mind off in absent places, it wouldn't be right to keep her out here for hours. A virus might enter her system, and she wouldn't be able to fend it off. So, she doesn't need to be sick no da." Chichiri told Tasuki smiling.

"Never thought about that…" Tasuki mumbled

"Tasuki, did you know that Sahori has family around here?" Chichiri asked laughing as he began to walk back to the palace.

"How would I know that, Chiri?" Tasuki laughed

"Well… I guess I was just thinking of when she and I were back with Tai-Yi-Jun, is all!" he laughed. "She said that her village was raided… and that her family was one of few to survive… she said that the raid was by Seiryuu warriors. Her father… died in the raid trying to prevent it. She was only about nine or ten when it happened… and she, her pregnant mother, and her older brother fled for safer grounds. She gave me a lot of detail on this… like how her father let out a blood-curtailing scream. And how she wouldn't talk for over three months. And… that's when her mother sent her to Tai-Yi-Jun…"

"And she's your age?" Tasuki asked paying attention

"Yeah…" he mumbled sadly

"So… she was training for… fifteen years!" Tasuki shouted

"Yes, she has Tasuki… she's done so much training… she could practically take place of Tai-Yi-Jun…" he laughed in a lackluster tone. "So much training… she could have been over powered no da…" he mumbled silently

"Or maybe she was just trying ta reach ya." Tasuki thought. "An got in some serious stuff…"

"Tasuki, you won't tell anyone I took Sahori out, will you?" Chichiri smiled at Tasuki. "I mean… I don't want Mitsukake to know. I don't think she's supposed to be out. But I couldn't leave her alone."

"Sure…"

Sahori stood in front of Chichiri and held onto him for a moment, sputtering some kind of words. "F… Fa…n…ng… Fa-ang…" she was struggling greatly, but Tasuki and Chichiri were shocked she was even attempting anything. "Fang… Z… Zu… Zhu… n…" she took a breath in. "Fang…. Zhun…" she muttered

Chichiri's mask broke into pieces, and Tasuki jumped from that. Chiri's face was red, and his eye was wide, small and shaking.

"Fang-Zhun…" Sahori said clearly, "Fang-Zhun!" she cried, as if her ability to talk was back. She was crying, but still muttering Chichiri's name repeatedly.

Chichiri smiled, and held her tightly. "You remember! I can't believe you remember! Of all the things I've taught you and told you, you remember!" tears of joy were coming freely from his eye as he smiled and held her close.

* * *

Ya know.. School sucks... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT... I just don't wanna go back tomorrow... (3/06/06 my "tomorrow" AKA Monday...) I HATE MONDAYS... ok, so PLEASE REVIEW! ADIOS! 


	8. Remembering To Feel pt4

I don't think it's that short... but it's a good chapter I think

* * *

Chichiri smiled, and held her tightly. "You remember! I can't believe you remember! Of all the things I've taught you and told you, you remember!" tears of joy were coming freely from his eye as he smiled and held her close.

Chichiri sighed after a few minutes of crying, smiling and holding. Still smiling, he let go of Sahori and grabbed her hand as they began to walk off. "Come on Tasuki-kun. Let's get going no da." He had slipped on another mask.

"Right." Tasuki nodded and walked next to Sahori also smiling. Well why you ask? He was just happy that Chichiri was happy. Somehow, he was always happy when the others were happy. Tasuki never understood this. But, for the most part, everyone seemed to be happy most of the time.

Chichiri held Sahori's hand lovingly, as if he had found something of his past that he had found once more. But by this time, by taking Lai Lai's advice, he had tried to forget about his fiancée and his friend. But Sahori had reminded him of that… but she was different from her… she was a Suzuku warrior… her hair was black like a ravens' feathers… her eyes sparkled like two rubies… her complexion was tanned for what her family was known for… she was tall for a woman, but she was extremely thin. She was shorter than Chichiri, but still tall.

Sahori's grip was loosened, but held onto Chichiri's hand securely. She had a smile, and her eyes were fading back into their regular color. You could start to see her pupils, but that didn't really mean anything. The eyes could have been fully normal looking, however she could have been completely out of it still. There was a slight chance that she may not get her life back to where she could walk and talk she could before. Although, she might be able to go though therapy and get something's back. Not everything, but some. Chichiri knew it, but had hope. _'if you have hope… miracles can happen… and I love her… so… anything can be as it was…' _Chichiri once said to Lai Lai.

Everything was glorious on the long way back. The flowers seemed to give off a stronger sent, the birds sang a soft tune, the sky was bluer, the water glimmered with the look of a diamond and there was few people.

"Chiri, I thought ya said we should head back ta the palace as soon as we could." Tasuki brought up a good point.

"Where fewer the people are, the fewer the disease, Tasuki-kun. So, the fewer the people, the less chance Sahori has to get sick no da!" he laughed smiling.

"Nice logic, but is it true?" he asked feeling cunning, catching Chichiri off guard

"Hai, it is no da." Chichiri laughed

"Stupid monk…" Tasuki thought looking over to the river next to him.

Minutes passed, and they came up against a ravine. "Oh no…" Chichiri looked down it. "My teleportation is too risky with Sahori as she is! And there's no bridge either, no da!" Chichiri was suddenly in heartache.

"COMIN' UP!" Tasuki laughed running to a nearby tree and pulling out his fan. "REKKA… SHIN'EN!" the fan spat out a clear cut at the trunk of the tree, causing it to fall over, making a makeshift bridge, and also catching the tree trunk on fire.

"TASUKI!" Chichiri shouted containing the fire with a magic barrier. "THAT'S DANGEROUS NO DA!" he shouted, the small hairs on his nape standing on end.

"It worked right?" he laughed putting the fan on his back again.

Chichiri sighed a loud sigh as he picked up Sahori wedding style and hopped up on the tree, carefully making his way to the other side. He was wobbly on this unsteady tree, but it was a way of getting across the rift. Nearly loosing his balance, he gripped onto Sahori, and Sahori wrapped her arms around Chichiri's neck tighter. Keeping his head high, and straight he eventually got across it safely. Shaken up, but safely. "Ok Tasuki! Come on over, no da!" Chichiri shouted over to his friend cupping one hand over his mouth to project the sound

"Right!" Tasuki jumped on the tree and carefully made his way over to Chichiri and Sahori. Jumping off the tree, he sighed patting his chest making sure he was alive and well. "Movin' on?"

"Hai, Tasuki." Chichiri nodded. "Sahori, give me your hand, no da." He smiled at her holding out his arm.

Sahori smiled and practically pounced his hand with her own. Giggling, she held Chichiri's arm and held it close to her, virtually cuddling with it. "Fang-Zhun!" she laughed

Chichiri smiled and laughed back, walking down the winding road to the palace. Sneaking into the palace was easy, it was getting into Mitsukake's room that would be hard. After all, most of the warriors were now up, dazed, but would notice the three sneaking around. But what Chichiri didn't know was if Mitsukake was up. And if we were, he was in trouble. So far, he and Tasuki had only seen Tamahome, Miaka, Chiriko, and Hotohori. He sighed he wasn't going to get in trouble after all!

"TASUKI! CHICHIRI! THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Tamahome announced, as he sounded drunk, or at the least drowsily happily

"NO, NO DA!" Chichiri froze and then ran off with Sahori to Mitsukake's room leaving Tasuki with the things they went shopping for. Chichiri nearly burst open the door and stumbled to the bed to put Sahori under the covers.

"Fang-Zhun?" she asked sitting up looking at Chichiri, who was sitting on the floor much like he was when Tasuki went looking for him

"No, lay down, Sahori no da!" he whispered, gently pushing her back down on the bedding

"_**CHICHIRI**_!" Mitsukake's voice boomed thought out the palace with an added roar

"OH NO!" he thought, butphysically he was shaking in his baby form, crunched in the corner at the foot of the bed

* * *

Well that was that, limmie know what you thought, so review. Adios! 


	9. Telling You

The summer's coming up in 6 days all, 0-0

Bear with me I'm totally dried out for stories and the my friend got me on a new anime, so somehow THAT'S Where everything went T-T

BUT I PROMISE,

I WILL HAVE NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS SCHOOL LET'S OUT!


End file.
